This invention relates to shoe soles and, more specifically, to an inner shoe sole that is structured to react to movement by the wear""s foot.
Shoe soles are well known in the prior art. Modern shoe soles include many layers, e.g., an outer sole, an middle sole and an inner sole. Typically, there is a rubber outer layer that is structured to contact and engage the ground. This layer has a bottom face that includes a tread or a plurality of protrusions. The rubber outer layer has an upper face that contacts an inner layer. The inner layer typically includes one or more layers of padding. The inner layer may be shaped, e.g., have an arch support. The inner layer, however, is not structured to react to movement occurring within the foot and be guided by the foot during walking.
The human foot is a complex machine of bone linked by a matrix of ligaments and tendons. As a person walks, the foot performs complex actions to stabilize the body and move the body in the desired direction. For example, a runner""s bare or naked foot structure naturally adjusts or conforms its shape to provide balance for the body on the soft beach to the inclined variables of the terrain. The internal structure moves its complex matrix and adjusts its shape to work in opposing planes in motion. The moving structure alters the shape of multiple arches. This changes multiple structural functions that suspend, lock, and lever toe extensions along transverse, sagittal and frontal planes. However, the ability of the structure to move along multiple planes is limited and altered by manmade footwear. Much of the natural movement is lost do to the opposing shoe structures.
Prior art soles are not structured to react to the above noted foot motions. That is, the foot will perform such motions which result in the foot moving within the shoe, but not affecting either the inner or outer layer of the sole. Thus, while the foot is in the air, the motions of the foot are, essentially, lost. While the foot is in contact with the ground, the foot is forced to react to the non-responsive sole. That is, conventional shoe soles guide the foot away from the natural function of the foot.
There is, therefore, a need for a sole assembly that is structured to react to and be responsive to the foot. That is, there is a need for a shoe sole that is guided by the foot instead of the foot being guided by the sole.
There is a further need for a sole assembly that has a outer sole assembly and a replaceable reactive upper sole assembly, having a variety different configurations, to suit the needs of the specific wear""s foot.
The above and other needs are met by the present invention which provides a sole assembly that includes a outer sole assembly and a reactive upper sole assembly. The reactive upper sole assembly is structured to react to movements by and within the wear""s foot. These movements are translated by the reactive layer to movement between the reactive upper sole and the outer sole. That is, both the outer sole and the reactive upper sole have a plurality of contact or engagement points. These contact or engagement points may be: (1) two or more protrusions, (2) a protrusion and a void, or (3) two or more voids, soft areas, or areas of different resiliency. Depending on how the foot of a specific user moves, these engagement points are activated. Thus, the outer sole assembly, reacting to and in response to the reactive upper sole assembly, is changed. That is, the upper and outer sole assembly, according to the present invention, facilitate a sole in which the foot guides the sole instead of the sole guiding the foot.
The protrusions on the lower surface of the outer sole, e.g., the tread of the sole, can be programmed or designed for gripping, braking and guidance. That is, by having the external protrusions shaped or angled in desired directions, different tread functions may be accomplished. The external protrusions cooperate with the reactive upper sole assembly. For example, the outer sole, may have a hollow downward protrusion below the big toe, that is structured to engage with the ground. A void is provided within the protrusion. The reactive upper layer also includes a downward protrusion which, when the foot is at rest, is disposed above the void. When the user begins to take a step forward, pressure is applied by the big toe forcing the protrusion of the reactive upper sole into the void provided in the hollow outer sole protrusion. Thus, the protrusion in the outer sole becomes rigid and provides a strong lift off point for the foot. Alternatively, the user could take a step backward. Here the big toe does not force the active upper sole protrusion into the void or hollow outer sole protrusion. The external protrusions do not become rigid and the outer sole does not interfere with the normal gait cycle of the individual. In other words, the reactive upper sole acts similar to a claw on a cat which may be extended or retracted, as necessary. This action is controlled by the individual""s foot, not the sole.
Thus, the reactive upper sole can be programmed or designed to change the operating characteristics of the outer sole. By way of another example, the reactive upper sole can be programmed or designed to engage the outer sole depending on the task being performed. That is, if the user is climbing a steep hill, the reactive upper sole can be programmed or designed to engage the outer sole so that pressure from the big toe causes the external protrusions to move downward at an angle to provide a strong or better grip for the outer sole. On a less steep hill, the reactive upper sole may cause the external protrusion to be locked in place, without moving downward. On a decent, the reactive upper sole may not engage the outer sole and thus the external protrusion remains flexible. Similarly, the external heel protrusions can be programmed or designed to be engaged by the reactive upper sole when braking of the sole is required. That is, the external protrusions can be made rigid and forced to move downward at preprogrammed or designed angles.
The term xe2x80x9cdownwardxe2x80x9d, as used in this application, means to move generally in direction perpendicularly toward an outer most surface of an outer sole and the term xe2x80x9cupwardxe2x80x9d, as used in this application, means to move generally in direction perpendicularly away from the outer most surface of the outer sole.